


Wanting to be free.

by SpaceTrashCanFan (Sketchandcomicbookperson)



Series: Fixed it With Ductape and Canon divergences:Star Wars [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Divergence - Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Darth Vader Redemption, Smuggler! Vader, Suitless Darth Vader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23616112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchandcomicbookperson/pseuds/SpaceTrashCanFan
Summary: Where Vader decided to walk away from the Empire and becomes a Smuggler.Thanks to a Bounty hunter, he needed to land in Mos Eisley for repairs. And Owen is questioning if Jedi can have heart attacks.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Fixed it With Ductape and Canon divergences:Star Wars [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611604
Comments: 4
Kudos: 123





	Wanting to be free.

**Tatooine. Mos Eisley.**

**Four years after Order 66.**

* * *

Ben had sensed the Force wielder from far away and he knew that the man wasn't a Jedi or a Sith. The Force Wielder knew shielding, but there's something familiar to the presence.

The Force wielder was strong and he was radiating sadness and regrets. The Force was yelling at the Jedi Master open up a closed bond and he flinched before walking into Mos Eisley.

He needed to do a supply run and wanted to know what in the bloody Sith hells was going on..

* * *

'I am sorry, sir' the woman said and the Jedi-turned-Sith-turned-Smuggler sighs before giving her a sad smile and leaving the shop behind.

They didn't have the right supplies to repair the "Last Breath" and he went on to the next store in Mos Eisley. And he got sand in his boots. He hates sand.

Tatooine brought so many bad memories back to the surface and the Force was basically yelling at him to open up a bond he hadn't used for years. It wasn't severed, like the Leash bond.

But he wasn't lucky and it was getting hotter and hotter, so he decided to get a drink in a bar.

He ignored the drunk pirates and stormtroopers, ordered his drink and sat down in a dark corner of the room.

* * *

Hours later, a familiar man in a cloak walked in and ordered a drink, talking softly and gently.

A pirate with a knife came up to the man who looked up and said something. The pirate attacked and the man grabbed his staff, while kicking the pirate in the stomach before hitting the pirate with the staff with a fluent motion.

'Let that be a lesson to you, sir' the man spat angrily with the too familiar accent when a silence fell. 'You mind your own business and I will mind my own business, is that clear?'.

The pirate nodded and ran off with a arm that was clearly broken.

Master hasn't lost his touch.

_Brother.  
_

He wanted to tell the other man that he was sorry, more than he will ever be able to know. But he probably doesn't want anything to do with his former padawan.

_I am sorry._

Then he put his drink down and walked out, right past the Jedi and heard someone calling his name, surprised and with a bit of hope in the voice.

_Come back, please..._

He walked faster and then cursed softly when recognizing the dark armor of the Inquisitorius.

He turned around and walked into the desert, maybe he can shake them off or overpower them. He shouldn't have returned to Tatooine...

But the three Inquisitors kept following him, into the desert and he turned around, facing the Inquisitorius while summoning his newly constructed saber.

_Where are you?! What's happening!?_

Someone must have felt his distress..

'Skywalker' the Grand Inquisitor said and ignited the crimson saber while Anakin couldn't help but flinch when seeing the blade. 'I take that you are not going to come to willingly'.

'No, I am not' Anakin replied, trying to surpress his panic and shame while igniting the violet lightsaber and taking a stance.

'I can sense another Jedi here' the other Inquisitor said and she grinned. 'He is closing in on us, he feels distressed and confused'.

A brush against his shields, indicated how close the other man was...

Then he was there ,cleared his throat, broke the leg of a purge trooper and ignited his lightsaber while studying the three Inquisitors.

* * *

The purge trooper went down and the Inquisitors spinned around to face the Jedi who twirled his saber with a snarl and took a stance.

The Grand Inquisitor snarled in anger and sensed the shock and confusion of the former Jedi Knight when his former master leaped at the two Inquisitors and battalion of Purge troopers.

The Grand Inquisitor saw that the master wasn't messing around or even quipping, he felt anger and frustration radiating when the man sliced through the other Purge troopers.

'Why are you even here? Why are you doing this? He betrayed you!' the Grand Inquisitor snarled and a silence fell.

'Because he's all what I have left' was the answer. 'And this is worth fighting for'.

Then he leaped at the two Inquisitors and the blades clashed in violence against each other.

* * *

The Purge troopers were sent flying by a flick of his wrist and he attacked the Inquisitors with the grace of a predator protecting their young.

Owen had seen the wizard having a near heart attack, then the man seemed to realize something, called his lightsaber to his hand with a determined expression and ran off, into the desert.

The other man had frozen before finally attacking the Pau'an Inquisitor and their blades clashed in violence and sparks.

* * *

The violet blade cut through the rotating blades of the Grand Inquisitor and the Inquisitors weapon exploded in his hands.

'We are no different, Skywalker' the Grand Inquisitor told the former Sith Lord who had set a step back with a unreadable expression.

'Yes, we are' he replied. 'I made the mistake of kneeling to Sidious and I made the choice of walking away from everything what the Empire is'.

'I killed people who were brothers and sisters, I commanded the slaughtering of my own people, I broke people, I fell and it's all unforgivable'.

The Grand Inquisitor scoffed and then heard the scream of another Inquisitor when she went down by the hand of the Jedi Master, who advanced on the Grand Inquisitor who called the saber of the dead Inquisitor into his hand and ignited it.

Standing back to back with the other Inquisitor, he took a stance while their two opponents sliced through the remaining Purge troopers.

* * *

'Two of them, both trained by me and Sidious' he told the Jedi Master who nodded and smirked.

'Well, but how will they fare against the two of us?' was the reply.

'They will not' Anakin said and heard his master laugh, it was a bitter sweet laugh and the two Inquisitors flinched.

'Stars, I missed you' he replied. 'I was actually going to fistfight Yoda about your case'.

'I missed me, too'.

'Ready?' he then asked with a smirk while taking a deep breath.

'Always, you?'.

Then the bond opened up and the two Inquisitors froze.

* * *

The Grand Inquisitor felt something come to life and both men gave them the same unsettling smile when they set a step forward and attacked.

The Force was humming and singing around them when they broke through the defenses of the two Inquisitors. One Inquisitor went down by a kick in his ribs and a saber through his chest.

The Grand Inquisitor raised his saber and prepared himself to fend off two complimentary halves of a warrior.

'You're beaten, surrender' Skywalker told the Inquisitor after slicing off the Pau'ans hand and his violet saber was hovering a few centimeters away from the Inquisitors throat.

'Never!' the Grand Inquisitor snarled. 'Traitor'.

'Wait, I have a better idea' Kenobi said and put his hand on his friend's shoulder, then he crouched down.

'You are going to deliver a message to your Emperor' he said. 'Whether you like it or not'.

'Not matter how much he is going to put in our way, we will get through and he will fall'.

'There have been so many Empires, but none of them have learned their lessons'.

'We are coming for him and we will bring down the Empire on top of him'.


End file.
